Plagg Ruins Everything
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: When Adrien tries to bribe his kwami to give him a hint about Ladybug, untransformed, Plagg accidently says more than he should of. (Happens after Dark Owl)
1. Plagg Screws Up

**_A/N- this was made because I want to STRANGLE Adrien at his stupidty_** ** _so I'm planning on torturing Adrien_**

 ** _;3_**

"I can't believe it! She transformed! In front of me!" Adrien moaned, looking at his computer screen's that had Ladybug's pictures on it longingly.

"Yep, she sure did." Plagg responded, focusing on his cheese.

"Hey! You saw her! What did she look like?! Without the mask!" Adrien gasped.

Ineed he did see Adrien's little lovebug. And what a pleasent surprise to see that Ladybug the love of his chosen's life was actually Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien's very good friend.

He had also saw Tikki, and being the little angel that his other half was, she threatened to destroy all of his cheese supplie if he told Adrien a word about Marinette.

"I did see her. Though I have been sworn to by death of cheese to stay quiet." Plagg said.

"Just one hint and I'l double your camembert!" Adrien begged.

That offer did sound tempting . . . but the look on Tikki's face was enough for Plagg to say, "No."

Adrien frowned, clearly shocked, but not giving up.

"I'll triple your camembert."

"Adrien, I'm under threat by a very scary kwami. No."

"Ladybug's kwami?"

"That's the kwami."

"Why is she scary? And she won't know that you told me." Adrien pointed out.

Adrien did have a point . . .

"So please tell me something?" Adrien asked, his eyes turning into "kitty eyes".

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING CAUSE TIKKI WILL KILL ME IF I TELL YOU THAT MARINETTE IS LADYBUG!" Plagg shouted, then clasping his paws over his mouth, eyes widening in fear at what he had slipped out.

"Marinette as in Marinette Dupain-Cheng? The Marinette that sits behind me? The Marinette that I tried to set up on a date with Nino?! The Marinette that hates my guts?!" Adrien cried.

"Yeah, and now Tikki is going to kill me." Plagg answered.

But sadly Adrien wasn't done his freak out. "She jumped into a T-Rex's mouth! I danced with her, oh god how am I going to face her at school?!" Adrien cried.

"I have a plan. You never interact with her again unless she's transformed so Tikki won't kill me." Plagg said, pleased with himself.

"No, no, no, no, no! I have to tell Marinette that I know! It's only fair!" Adrien protested.

"But Tikki will kill me by destroying all my cheese!" Plagg agured.

"I don't care! I have to tell Marinette!" Adrien told him.

Plagg sighed then began to lock up his cheese. When Tikki made a threat, it was meant to be taken seriously unless you wanted to die.


	2. Plagg Continues to Screw Everything Up

**_A/N- there's going to be four-five chapters of this, so I'll do my best to get them out quickly. AND THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS_**

 ** _;3_**

Tikki flew across the room, muttering something under her breath.

Marinette paused her penicl on her sketchbook and asked, "Tikki, is there something wrong?"

"I'm worried about Plagg. As you know Chat Noir would love to know you are under the mask and I'm scared that he may learn it if he pushes Plagg too hard." Tikki explained.

Marinette frowned then told her little kwami, "I'll have to make sure that I talk to him about that."

Marinette sat on her chair, wondering about this. Tikki has told her about Plagg, her counter part and other half before, and she knew Chat could be annoying, but he wouldn't push his kwami to a level where Plagg will tell him her name.

And Plagg shouldn't even know her name!

"Hey Tikki . . . does Plagg know my name?" Marinette asked, nervous.

"Yes, he does. His chosen actually does know you outside the masks so the chances of Plagg knowing your name are higher." Tikki sighed.

Marinette groaned. Master Fu had said that they were going to have to reveal their identites in order to gain new powers, but she didn't want it like this.

"Well let's hope Plagg doesn't let anything slip. Or else we'll be in trouble." Tikki said, flying down to Marinette's shoulder to peek at her designs.

"We have a combined patorl tonight at eight so I'll be able to talk to him then." Marinette said.

;3

"Plagg! What am I going to do?! We have combined patorl tonight! How am I hoing to face her?!" Adrien cried.

"Like how you always to do. Just ingore the fact that Ladybug is your sweet, pretty, small, clumsy, and just a good friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Plagg said, unhelpfully.

Adrien's eyes went wide at that. Plagg was right. Marinette was small and clumsy. And could get hurt at any time and oH GOD **HE IS _DEAD_**.


	3. Marinette Screws Up

**_A/N- so Plagg really isn't screwing anything up in this chapter but the next chapter will have him screwing up. and I tried extra hard to make_** ** _this chapter long._**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien paced back and forth at the thought of the night ahead of him. Marinette of course was going to murder him once she found out about Plagg's slip up.

And then she may murder Plagg as well.

He banged his head against the brick wall in front of him groaning. What was he going to say?

Nothing felt right, puns weren't going work this time, and holy sugar ice tea he had called his lady, the love of his life, "just a friend".

She is a lot more than "just a friend"!

And during Marinette's date with an akuma . . . he actually let her do THAT?! What was wrong with him?!

Groaning, Adrien flopped onto the ground, crusing his luck.

Then to make his problem even worse, he heard the zipping of Ladybug's yo-yo, signaling her arrival.

Oh, no he wasn't ready, what was going he to do?!

"Hey Cat. Can we talk?" Ladybug/Marinette asked.

Adrien glanced over at his partner and gulped, but still nodded.

"Okay, so my kwami warned me that your kwami may accidently say something about my serect identity if you bother him too much about." Marinette/Ladybug told him.

"Yeah about that . . . I sorta did find out identity. By accident! I didn't mean too, and I'm so sorry, so please don't kill me!" Adrien rambled.

His lady froze, her bluebell eyes wide with shock. After a solid five minutes, she wetted her lips and whispered sonething too quiet for him to hear, even with his enhanced hearing.

"Um, what did you say?" Adrien asked, feeling like he was going to be attacked at any minute.

Ladybug/Marinette looked up and repeated herself, "I hope you're not going to protect me more than usual because of this. But out if all the people who could've found out about my identity, I'm happy it was you. And before you even ask, no you are not allowed to tell me your identity."

And with that she zipped away, shouting, "I'll take the North and East sections! You take South and West!"

Adrien nodded, and began to jump away to the sections that were assigned to him.

A _purr_ -fect chance to plot on how to reveal his identity to her.

;3

Marinette was freaking out.

That mangy alley cat had manged to find out her identity!

But she did mean what she said.

Cat Noir knew how to deal with akumas.

And yes, she did want to know the identity of her partner, but Tikki made it very clear that they weren't allowed.

Marinette finished her patrol and headed back to her house, dropping her transformation after looking around.

Marinette sighed and tightened her grip on the railing.

Footsteps landed on her balcony and she turned to find that her cat had decided that they needed to talk some

Tikki broke that by flying up to his face and said, "Tell Plagg that he's deadmeat and can kiss his camembert goodbye. I'm Tikki, nice to meet you!"

Then she phased through the trapdoor, giving Marinette a thumbs up.

"So um . . . do we uh . . . know each other outside the mask?" Marinette asked, her eyes like a lioness.

"Um, yeah. We go to the same school." Cat said nervously.

"And you weren't trying to find out about my identity on intentionly?" Marinette attacked him again.

"Er, sorta. I had asked my kwami about you and he kinda snapped. Though all I wanted to know what you looked like without the mask. But I guess I already knew. that one." Cat said, nervously.

Marinette sighed, pinching her brow. She could feel a headache coming.

"So were you asking to see if I have freckles or something like that?" Marinette asked.

Cat nodded, still looking nervous.

"Okay then. Here's three very easy to follow rules. You are not allowed ro reveal your identity. Got it Cat? If you do no punning for a week. You are not allowed to be more protective me as well. I can take care of myself, thank you. And last of all unless there's an akuma after me you are now banished from my balcony. Now shoo." Marinette said, waving her hand at him.

Cat Noir's ears went flat against his head and he pouted at her.

"Fine, if the Princess desires it, I will not object. Goodbye my lady, I'll see you at school." Cat said, giving a two finger salute, then jumping off her balconby.

Marinette watched him run on the roofs making sure he wasn't going to try and come back.

But she wasn't excepting Cat to run the Agreste mansion and hop through a window, leading to **_ADRIEN FREAKING AGRESTE'S_** window.

Tikki and her parents were very worried about her screams vowing to murder a cat.

;3

Adrien landed in his room and dropped his transformation.

"So kid how did it go?" Plagg asked, floating in front of him.

"She knows that I know her identity and has banned me from telling her my identity." Adrien told the tiny cat god.

"That's not what I wanted to hear! Is Tikki going to kill me? Did you meet Tikki and if you did what did she say?" Plagg said, actually looking scared.

"Um, she said hi, that you're deadmeat and you can kiss your camembert goodbye." Adrien told Plagg.

Plagg zipped over to his cheese -which was in Adrien's mini-frigde- and started shouting, "Adrien, quick! Help me move my cheese into a safer place before the she-demon gets it!"

"Sorry, but I have to scheme. Mari said that I can't reveal my identity to her, but said nothing about me helping her figure it out." Adrien said, getting a notebook and began to write down some ideas.

After this, his lady will either kill him or, torture him.


	4. Two Angry Bugs and Two Terrifed Cats

**_A/N- YOU ARE ALL SO SWEET_** ** _. and I may of been listening to RoundTable Rival while writing this._**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette was going to murder that cat.

Tikki had tried to tell her that it was her fault, for watching him leave, but Marinette ingored her kwami, ranting about how she was going to kill him.

But killing her partner wasn't one of her top ten things to worry about right now.

Marinette ran around like a mad woman, gathering her things and stuffing her face with a pastery.

She quickly kissed her maman and papa goodbye and darted out of the bakery, running to school.

Marinette made to her seat in record time, getting there just as the bell rung.

Alya chuckled at her best friend and patted her shoulder.

Nino greeted her, while Adrien blushed and mumbled a weak hello.

Marinette glared at him, Adrien stiffened up, knowing that somehow in some way, he messed up and that she was going to murder him.

;3

Adrien could feel Marinette's intense glare, trying to drill holes into his skull.

He thought about anything he could of done to upset his precious princess.

 _'Wait, I told her that we went to the same school! She must of figured it out! No, no, no! Now we'll never get married, live in a big house, have two boys and one girl named, Hugo, Louis, and Emma, have a dog, a cat, and a hamster!'_ Adrien thought, banging his head against his notebook.

Nino looked at him concerned, and whispered, "You okay bro?"

"No! My whole life is shattered! Marinette hates me again! I can't live with that!" Adrien whispered back.

Nino raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the bluenette behind them.

She was looking at him with such a furious gaze, Nino looked at him and said, "You're on your own now. Dude, you are dead."

;3

Later on in class, Ms. Bustier announced that they were going to have a project and that they were going to work in pairs that she made.

"Okay, the first pair are Alya and Nino, the second pair are Ivan and Meyelne, third pair is Juleka and Rose, fourth pair has Alix and Kim, the fifth pair is Sabrina and Max, sixth pair contains Chloé and Nathaniel, and finally the seventh pair is Adrienette- I mean Adrien and Marinette." Ms. Bustier said, reading off her list.

Chloé exploded at the teacher, yelling about how she was suppose to be paired up with Adrien.

Adrien just gulped and began praying that Marinette wouldn't murder him.

;3

Marinette doodled a sketch at the edge of her paper, ingoring Alya who was currently hounding her about why she didn't freak out about being partnered up with Adrien.

"You're crazy in love with him! Makes you lose every single once of common sense in love!" Alya exclaimed.

"Alya, if I'm going to get together with him, I'm going to have to act like a human being." Marinette told her.

Alya's eyes widened and crushed her in a bear hug. "Oh I'm proud of you!" Alya squeeled.

 _'It's also because I'm going to murder that cat_.' Marinette added in her mind.

;3

Adrien was terrifed. Marinette was currently glaring at him, with an equally angry kwami on her head.

They were in her room, for the project, but his little, terrifying, cute bug decided to release all hell on his poor soul.

Plagg was currently hiding in his jacket, trembling with fear. Little traitor.

"So. What do you boys have to say for yourselves?" Marinette said, vemon dripping from every word.

"We're sorry. Come on Plagg say it too, before they kill us." Adrien mumbled then hissed at his kwami.

Plagg flew out of his jacket pocket up to Tikki, begging, "Please forgive me! I didn't mean too! If anything it's all Adrien's fault! I tried to follow your rules Tikki, I really did! But he kept annoying me! And then it slipped, please leave my cheese alone!"

"Plagg!" Adrien gasped, betrayed.

Tikki flew up to her counter part and hugged him. Then threw him into a chair.

"Plagg, no amount of begging, pleading can help you now. You are now a dead kwami." Tikki growled, in the scariest voice Adrien had ever heard.

Adrien looked back up at Marinette and he took a deep breath, waiting for his scolding as well.

Instead Marinette sighed and sat down next to him on her chaise.

"I'm sorry as well. I wouldn't of figured it out if I hadn't watch you leave. I was worried that you may come back to try to convice me that I should know your identity, but I thought you would into some random house or alleyway, not the Agreste Mansion." Marinette admitted, looking down.

Adrien wrapped his partner in a hug and felt her stiffen.

"Um, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be upset?" Marinette asked.

"I can never stay mad at you, Princess. And that was bad thinking on my part. I should of went into an alley instead straight back home." Adrien chuckled.

Marinette relaxed in his arms and hugged him back.

"So can I ask you out to a movie and dinner now?" Adrien asked, blushing.

;3

Wait. Did she hear that right? Adrien Agreste, her silly kitty and love of her life was currently asking her out on to a movie and dinner.

"Li-like a da-date?" Marinette stuttered.

;3

Adrien felt his cheeks go hot and as he looked down at the amazing girl in his arms, wondering how he could of gotten so lucky to have the honor of knowing Marinette.

"Yeah. Exactly like a date. So Marinette Dupain-Cheng will you go out on a date with me?" Adrien said, gathering some Cat Noir confidence.

;3

Marinette felt like screaming, running around, then passing out.

Did Adrien Freaking Agreste just ask her out?! If she was dreaming, Marinette never wanted to wake up.

Glancing up at the boy who was cradling her like she was made of gold and said, "Yes."

 ** _A/N- ONE MORE CHAPTER FOLKS! LET'S DO IT!_**


End file.
